anchor
by IKIGAICURSE
Summary: a oneshot itasasu


**ANCHOR**

once rookie eleven except team eight stood before the hokage in their ANBU uniforms with the other jounins to celebrate their promotion . tsunade chose this moment to reveal the secret of the uchiha clan massacre . they learnt that itachi was not a criminal but he sacrificed for the peace of village by eliminating his own clan .

they were trying to digest this information when naruto suddenly piped

" but then why did he left sasuke alive ? "

" because love for his brother was greater than the love for his village " kakashi answered hesitantly . he still remembered that itachi only smiled for his otouto and no one else not even his parents or the number of many suitors .

" does uchiha knows about it ? " neji asked .

" we don't know that yet ... " hokage answered .

" but if he knows then we don't know what he will do , we should be prepared " asuma stated .

" prepare for what ? " ino asked .

" hmm , as itachi has been killed by sasuke and he knows the truth then there can be two outcomes . if sasuke thinks that he should protect the thing for which his brother did so much , then he would come back to fulfil his brother 's dream and then konoha is safe . by killing orochimaru and some of the akatsuki members on his own we can guess the extent of his power . after killing the sannin he has taken over the sound and the people give their full support to him seeing the fact that he got rid of orochimaru for them and other nations feared him for his power . the second opinion would be worse if he thiks that itachi has been used by konoha he would want to avenge him and then it would be real troublesome . " shikamaru stated .

" but why would sasuke think that konaha has used itachi ? " sakura asked .

" when sasuke was a child , he admired his nii - san , he loved him way too much , when itachi massacred his clan , itachi made sasuke believe that he did all that to test his abilities . the hate for itachi , quest for revenge was born out of his love for brother . now , when he will find out about that his brother was actually the brother for whom his otouto was everything , most precious above everything then you can expect him to snap . " kakashi answered .

" but sasuke would really stand against konoha , he can't ,it's his village too you know " naruto said .

" a village that he felt betrayed by , he can go against it . why did you want to kill orochimaru naruto ? " neji asked .

" because he was using sasuke for his own means " naruto growled .

" exactly , sasuke will feel the same way that konoha used itachi for their dirty deeds and took his brother away from him " neji answered .

just then an ANBU enterd the hokage 's office without knocking and put a bloodied bag on desk .

" what s this ? " hokage asked .

ANBU opened the bag and everyone gasped at seeing the heads of village elders on the hokage's desk .

" we can assume that uchiha already knows the truth and now we got a present " hokage said .

everyone cringed at the booodied mess on the desk it was brutal .

" what do you mean by that baa - chan ? " naruto asked .

" because village elders , danzo and in a part the sandaime were the ones to order the uchiha clan massacre . "

" WHAT ? " everyone shocked to hear this and suddenly felt pity for sasuke .

" hokage - sama there are sound guards , team taka in the clearing and sasuke uchiha is fighting danzo sama , he gave a message to give to you he wants you to come there and he said you can bring as many guards as you want and if you wont konoha would never get a choice . " ANBU said while removing his mask revealing tenzo .

" i will go . " hokage stood and others too nodded theirs heads .

" we will bring him back " naruto said .

kakashi sighed sadly " no you can't naruto the bonds between the brothers was too much strong even if he spare konoha he would never come back ."

kakashi remembered watching the brothers when they were with each other it would be just two of them in their own bubble and no one else .

" hokage - sama are you sure , you should know that sasuke is powerful enough to take down konoha and he has become more cold and darker when we last saw him ." tenzo said while watching team kakashi's reaction whose faces were now paled showing that they feared their own teammate .

" we will go " with that everyone stood and left after tsunade .

just when they all were nearing the clearing they began to feel sasuke 's killer intent which was frightening .

'i have never felt so strong killer intent in my life ' tsunade thought . the small group looked wary .

'sasuke i hope you would be able to forgive konoha ' kakashi thought .

they all entered the clearing right when sasuke beheaded danzo's head in front of small group . team taka and sound guards look ready to protect their leader but he stopped them .

" so you all finally arrived huh and i expect that now that you all are highly accomplished ninjas you would know about my clan " the ninjas took a step back from the menacing aura that sasuke was emitting .

" how could you do that huh ? how could you ? you people are so fake you pretend to be all honest and you put the weight of your dirty deeds on the shoulders of a fifteen years old TELL ME " sasuke asked .

" sasuke it was the village elders not whole of the konoha you can't kill innocent people , we feel for your loss and itachi's but you have to trust us . " kakashi stated hesitantly .

" SHUT UP , you don't know what it feels to lose sure you all must have lost comrades but you still have someone but i , I LOST MY ANIKI , ANIKI FOR WHOM I WAS EVERYTHING ,ANIKI WHO LOVED HIS OTOUTO MORE THAN ANYTHING ,ANIKI WHO HAD BEEN HATED BY THE SAME VERY WHOM HE PROTECTED HIS WHOLE LIFE , YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINED WHAT I FELT WHEN I CAME TO KNOW THE TRUTH WHEN I KILLED HIM , KONOHA TOOK MY ANIKI AWAY FROM ME , THE BASE OF MY LIFE AND YOU WANT TO SAY THAT I SHOULD SPARE KONOHA FOR THIS SIN . AND WHY SHOULD I DO THAT ? " sasuke asked as his chakra grew more sinister , colder and darker .

tsunade hesitated and said " sasuke you can't destroy whole konoha for somebody's actions the main persons responsible for massacre you have already killed them now , please spare them as for all that you can have the hokage 's head , mine . "

the ninjas gasped at the hokage's declaration and began to speak but tsunade raised her hand to stop them all " so what would it be , uchiha ? "

sasuke thought about it and all of the ninjas were surprised to see a pained expression on his face as he has never been one to show emotions .

" you are all selfish , you are willing to trade but will i get get my nii - san from that trade huh , can you give me my aniki back , can you give me a chance to smile , can you give me my childhood that konoha took away from me , can you give my nights , can you take away my nightmares , can you take away the hate konoha stored in my heart for my nii - san , can you give me nii - san's love , can you give me my nii - san's warmth , can you ? " with that sasuke fell to the ground openly crying while clutching his head and tears of blood pouring down from his eyes which shone bright with his eternal mangekyou sharingan .

naruto and sakura began to head towards sasuke but team taka stopped their way . all of them pained by sasuke's suffering they wished he hadn't have to go through all that that too from such young age kami what must he would have endured , a child alone and bruised by the nightmares regularly .

' sasuke ' that was all of their collective thought .

sasuke continued in a broken voice that somehow to all of them looked like a misused doll which made them wince " he woud never hold me , he would never carry me , he would never poke my forehead , i would never see the eyes that only smiled for me , that only softened for me , that only laughed , that only admired me , when i killed him he looked so tired like he has been carrying a heavy weight , A WEIGHT WHICH WAS PUT ON HIM BY KONOHA , I DESPISE YOU ALL , I DESPISE KONOHA , I ALWAYS WALKED ON THIN LINE OF SANITY , ITACHI WAS THE ONLY ANCHOR AND NOW THAT THREAD IS BROKEN LOOK NOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE MADE ME , THIS IS YOUR DOING , you people will firstly tell the truth to everyone about the massacre and about my nii - san being innocent that would spare the lives of your so called innocent non - shinobi villagers as for others your fate was sealed when i learnt about the hardships you put my aniki through and you will pay , i never wanted this i just wanted to be a normal child for whom his aniki was everything but you took everything away NOW FACE THE RESULT OF YOUR DIRTY DEEDS " sasuke stood from the ground and didnt wiped his bloody tears but raised his bloodied katana .

" you shouldn't be so harsh otouto " everyone stilled at the monotone emotionless voice but most of all sasuke looked like a statue .

all of the present shinobi wandered towards the voice and stunned when saw none other than uchiha itachi standing there with team eight , hinata , kiba and shino in their ANBU uniforms .

" no it can't be , who are you ? " sasuke asked .

" can't you see otouto ? can't you see your own nii - san ? " itachi asked .

sasuke with his own sharingan looked into itachi's eyes " its you its really you " sasuke then ran towards itachi and knocked him on the ground while hugging him and began crying hysterically , itachi instictively caught him and sighed happily .

" nii - san i thought i lost you how are you alive ? " sasuke asked in itachi's chest .

" when you thought i was dead and placed my body in the secret uchiha compound these three found me and hinata healed me , i am so sorry otouto i should have never left you but you shouldn't take that out on these , the person responsible are dead , now i just want to live with my otouto and otouto i would never let you grow insane , your nii - san will protect you from everything , you are my everything sasuke everything " itachi said while petting sasuke's head .

everyone watched with tears pouring from their eyes the reunion of the brothers .

" aniki , are you disappointed in me ? of what i have become " sasuke asked brokenly that made itachi hold him tighter .

" your aniki would never be disappointed in you , you are mine everything sasuke even if you become the worst person there i would always love you " itachi said " i understand you must have felt betrayed so i understand your reactions " .

" i love you too , aniki and i will do as you say , i just want to stay with you , i am so empty and tired aniki . don't ever leave me alone aniki please , i would go insane without you or i would die . " sasuke whimpered .

" i will never do that otouto i would always stay by your side i am sorry i left you before " itachi said , when he didnt get any response back he looked over to see sasuke who have fallen asleep already .

everyone smiled through their tears while seeing sasuke at peace in his brother's arms .

" he has never been at peace before , we have never seen him sleep " karin said .

" he is contented being in his brother's arms , he feel protected and happy , thats why he is sleeping ." kakashi stated while gazing lovingly at sleeping sasuke .

" so what now ? " shikamaru asked .

itachi petted his little brother ' s head while taking him completely in his lap .

the konoha ninjas sat with itachi while itachi cried silently holdng his brother .

" itachi are you ok ? " kakashi asked .

itachi nodded " i just never thought that i would be able to hold him again like this "

" you are very special for him , he was going to shred konoha into pieces because of what konoha has put you through . " kakashi said .

" i know , i am sorry for all the trouble , he wasn't supposed to know the truth but madara told him after all he is still a child it was easy for him to provoke sasuke "

" no , its our council who should be sorry , you sacrificed your everything for this village as for sasuke's actions those are justified , i can't even think that he would have survived without you . "

they all sat there for a while , itachi stroking his brother's hair and others watching the two intently .

suddenly sasuke jerked and whimpered " aniki " . itachi tightened his hold thinking that he was having a nightmare of massacre but was surprised to hear next words slipping from his otouto's mouth " don't leave me , i love you nii - san " . itachi just smiled and hugged his otouto tighter while kissing him on his forehead affectionately .

' he is just a child ' kakashi and other jounins thought while watching sasuke curled up in itachi's lap .

" what will be your decision now hokage - sama ? " itachi asked

" what do you want itachi ? " hokage asked

" i want to give sasuke his aniki back here in konoha if you dont mind "

" of course with the elimination of elders and danzo , its easy , we will open the secret of massacre and then you can come back to village . "

seeing the looks on memebers of team taka she continued

" since you guys won't leave your leader alone you can join as konoha ninjas "

" what about sound ? " shikamaru asked

" sound is under sasuke so it would be his decision not mine "

sakura and ino were thiking that they now have a chance to win sasuke back .

" there is one more thing i want to ask you itachi , actually knowing you , you would say no so i will just assign you as the next hokage " tsunade smirked at seeing the astonished face of itachi .

others were shocked as well . afer thinking for some time " hia hokage - sama " itachi replied .

" by the way i also wish to say one thing , did you know that our parents were first cousins or the fact that uchiha and hyuuga clan are made up on the basis of incest ? "

the others watched warily and nodded .

" well you see , sasuke and me , we have more than brotherly love , we are lovers . "

itachi took his time to see the expression of present shinobi and chuckled inwardly .

" WHAT ? " naruto yelled

" i think i already knew that somehow " kakashi stated and others sweatdropped .

" we should have observed that by the way sasuke was obssessed with you , that was not at all normal " tsunade sighed and then perked up " and i am finaly free of that damn paper work now . " everyone sweatdropped .

" i think i should take him to bed now " itachi said .

everyone agreed when naruto hesistantly said " wait , um i need to tell you something "

no one have ever seen naruto hesitant so everyone instantly stopped .

" if you are going to say that you love sasuke then i would clearly spell it to you naruto , sasuke is only MINE " itachi stated possessively .

naruto rolled his eyes " of course not i only have brotherly love toward him you know "

" so what is it ? " itachi asked .

" you see last time when we met at orochimaru's hideout , sasuke entered my mind and met kyuubi . kyuubi said something about him which i think you should know " everyone snapped their eyes towards the sleeping uchiha .

" what ? " kakashi asked worriedly while itachi just held sasuke tighter .

" kyuubi said that sasuke 's chakra was far more sinister , colder and darker than his own "

all ninjas stiffened and itahi just kissed his otouto's face .

" it doesn't matter "

" as long as itachi is fine , sasuke is sane so no need to worry . itachi is sasuke's anchor " kakshi said after some time .

" now lets go "

they left the clearing and itachi carried his brother to kakashi's house as uchiha compound has yet to be cleaned .

he put his brother to bed and climbed to join his brother . both brothers slept after a very long time while their friends kept an protective eye on them .

after four months

itachi was sitting in his office doing paperwork ' why am i hokage again ? '

suddenly juugo and sakura entred with more papers .

" why do you hate me so much ? " itcahi said while eyeing the paperwork .

they both chuckled " in fact , we love you very much hokage - sama " sakura winked " though you should not tell that to sasuke , i do not want to die yet "

itachi just smiled " are thay back yet ? "

" aww worried about your other half ? " sakura teased .

itach blushed and went back to his paperwork . sasuke was gone for two weeks , one week for a mission before going to sound for one week . he missed him , his little brother , his lover , his husband .

" they will be here in the evening " sakura said

itachi then thought back how tsunade has cured him , their eyes has been exchanged but their mangekyou were still different , becoming hokage , villagers acceptance , sasuke becoming ANBU commander and then tying the knot .

" apparantly , you dont have to wait till evening aniki " a soft voice floated through the office .

itachi's head snapped to the door where the ANBU commander with two ANBU captains having blond and silver hair was standing .

naruto and kakashi always get shocked that how much itachi has effect on sasuke , whenever he was away from itachi his chakra would become cold , dark and sinister and his voice would always held some malice , he would always be brutal but whenever he would be in front of itachi his chakra would become warm and his voice soft . kakshi thought ' i was right about itachi being sasuke's anchor '

" sasuke , i missed you baby " itachi said as he held his brother who had flung himself at his brother .

" i missed you too aniki " sasuke blushed and kissed his brother intently and itachi returned the kiss passionately .

other occupants of the office smiled at them .

" how was sound baby ? " itachi asked while stroking his brother's hair who was sitting on his lap .

sasuke maybe the most dangerous and powerful ninja out there but with itachi he was an untainted innocent child .

it was a sight which none of their friends would miss that's why kakashi , naruto , sakura and juugo were still in the office but both of them were in their own bubble to care .

after itachi became hokage sasuke appointed team taka and some other jounins to take care of things in sound while going there time to time to check on them .

" it was boring without you nii - san " sasuke answered in itachi's chest .

" how could it be boring when every girl and boy is throwing themselves at you teme ? " naruto shouted .

" really now ? " itachi asked amused .

sasuke blushed when itachi whispered in his ear " be prepared koi , i feel the need to claim you just to show that you only belong to me , right baby ? "

naruto and kakashi laughed " ma , we never knew sasuke could turn that shade of red "

sakura and juugo chuckled at this .

sasuke whispered in his brother's ear " you should aniki , in fact i need you right now " he grinded himself into his aniki's lap .

itachi's craving to be with his otouto was too much so he nodded towards the others when naruto suddenly yelled

" dont bang him too hard hokage - sama , we still have missions to complete you know "

with that everyone broke into laughter and itachi chuckled and sunshined them home whereas sasuke hid his face into his brother's chest .

at last , everything was perfect . he wouldn't change it for anything .


End file.
